Robinstep
BEFORE I CONTINUE, I won't add any links to characters until I am finished with this page. If it is mandatory, then I will gladly fix it. ^^ Brown tom with orange and black patches, as well as having reddish pink inner ears and deep green eyes. He has one white paw that scatters until it becomes nothing in his lower arm, and having black toes for the rest of his paws. He also has a white muzzle and white chest, with black cheek tips that joins together with the white muzzle and runs down his chest and flank. His design is needlessly one of the most complicated and absolutely not animator friendly. Server History Robinkit, now known as Robinstep, was created around 7/21/2017, and was one of the few first characters in WCC. He was created with no intentions with being Lilypool's son, as the creator, BrambleTakato, didn't really know that she existed. Though it worked out, and it ended up being a genetically related kin instead of being adopted. Robinkit was intended to be an energetic and kind-souled kit who usually bites off more than what he can chew, but this was quickly voided due to character development and RP. Interestingly enough, Robinkit's reference was intended to be for another thing, which was what BrambleTakato used to roleplay on all of the time. Though she quickly grew out of roleplaying on that site and began roleplaying mainly on Discord, specifically WCC. RP history hii englam sorry if I'm doing this incorrectly Kit-hood Robinkit was an energetic and kind kit who cared greatly about his siblings. Though, it was the day before the gathering, and Robinkit hatched his "amazing" plan. He was going to sneak out to the gathering with the other two kits. Although it would be disgusting, he also suggested to roll around in the mud to try and cover up their pelt coloring, which surprisingly Pruunkit and Ospreykit was alright with. The day arrived, and they were going to do it when the moon would be in between moon-high and sun-down so that they could have time to set everything up, though there were a few setbacks. Robinstep getting stuck by Lilypool's paw for a bit, the river, etc. Though, despite all of that, they were able to succeed. ((Please keep in mind that the drama rule didn't exist back then, and I still slightly regret all of this. ^^')) They waited in a bush for Riverclan's cats that were going to the gathering to pass so that they can follow them once they were almost out of sight. They, although in awe about the gathering area when they arrived, quickly decided to try and head towards Shadowclan's side to try and hide themselves even more, though nobody wanted to get mud near their eyes, so if anyone recognized their pelt coloring then they would be doomed. And, even though everything was going smoothly, all good things must come to an end. One of the leaders noticed that the three were smaller than most apprentices, and called out on Woodstar and scolding them for bringing kits to the gathering, and Graystar, the leader back then, noticed that they were their kits. Out of desperation, and due to his kind-hearted nature, urged the two to make a run for it while he would stay behind. And, he did get caught. He only thought that he would only get another moon to be a kit once he returned to camp prior to punishment, he instead got the worst; Lilypool, his own mom, getting stripped from being a queen and forcing Silverpelt to watch over Robinkit and Pruunkit. ((Ospreykit was not apart of their litter, so he wasn't affected as much.)) Another thing was that Graystar even told Robinkit that he would have to sleep in a bush tonight. ((In camp, of course.)) This made Robinkit mad and also very saddened, too sad that he didn't have a hard time sleeping in a bush. Worst yet, it was very close for him to become an apprentice. Apprenticeship When he became an apprentice, his emotions were a tiny bit dulled. He was rather sad that Lilypool had left him and Pruunkit, as well as the fact that the leader of Riverclan would do such a thing. More so, he wanted revenge. But he knew that if he left the leader alive, then he would certainly get exiled, or worse. He was going to go all out, which is untrue to his character. But, he spent a quarter of his apprentice-ship wondering how even, and how he even gotten to that thought. Though, he finally got it. He would offer a mouse stuffed with poisonous berries that were slow at killing rather than instantly. The only flaw is that it would be obvious that berries would be in the mouse, so he tried stuffing it in only one area, which is the part that is most likely the most meaty part. It would be more common that cats would bite into that first. After setting up his plan, he managed to get permission to enter within the leaders' den by Graystar, holding the poisoned mouse in his jaws. And, with Graystar accepting the prey without any suspicion, he managed to just smoothly get away and act like nothing was going on. ((Again, note that the drama rule wasn't added then. I'm sorry since I'm cringing while writing this too dw)) Though, the poison was slow, EXTREMELY slow to where Robinpaw sorta forgotten about it for a bit, though at one point, some unexpected visitors arrived at Riverclan. It was Thunderclan, who had the strongest scent of dead leaves and just... Awful. Though, Graystar, even to Robinpaw's dismay, accepted them into the clan. It was soon discovered that their camp was destroyed by twolegs, and that made Robinpaw feel alright with them being around Riverclan. It's not their fault that they had to be evacuated. Though, the thing was that with the two clans merging temporarily, he had to sleep near a blue tabby she-cat, who was apart of Thunderclan, aaand that part isn't interesting let's skip to the most important part. The day when Graystar died from "illness", Robinpaw feel... Unsatisfied. He didn't feel the hole in his heart filled. So, he decided that killing wasn't the route, and managed to try and turn things around by a little. The Medicine Cat assumed that Graystar died from old age, so Robinpaw's plans went unnoticed, and he refused to tell anyone about it. Though, he was drifting further and further away from his sister, Pruunpaw, fuck wip Warrior "hi i'm edge" Character Development Englam, if you are reading this, this is a WIP. I'll make it more serious I swear. But, for now, I need to make some notes. YAYA WAIT LET'S GO EXPLORING TO THE GATHERING O SHIT WE GOT NOTICED O SHIT LILYPOOL GOT DEMOTED FROM A QUEEN EW I HATE THIS NEW QUEEN DIE LEADA O shit i have nothing else to do sees thunderclan OWOWOWOWOWO WHAT'S THIS sees Juniperpaw OWOWOWOWOOW WHAT'S THIS sees fox "time to care for it" pruunpaw does not approve of this :thinking face: o shit whose this says brightstar gazing at the fox during a battle "hi i talk i marysuuuu" lilyfox replies gasp says brightstar and throws it into riverclan camp robinpaw does not approve of this :thinking face: He starts to act like Lilypool and ignores Lilysue for like ever until Lilypool decided to take the bullet ~~literally~~ robinpaw does not approve of this :thinking face: soon he becomes a big boi with pruunfeather robinstep does not approve of this :thinking face: he starts to meet up with junlady when thunderclan leaves, and then starts to become another oakheart and bluestar romance chaos oh shit here comes that boi wait who? oh right it's ~ThE SiLvEr ArrrrrrrrrC~ featuring some angry kitty who is also planning on making everything worse crashing noises what's that oh it's ROBBINSTEP'S HEAAAAART once pruunfeather leaves him he's sad Him and his friendo ospreyfrost plan up to meet but never actually meet he starts to wonder if he'll go to the dark forest or to starclan to see lilypool again ok that's enough Extra Media Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:The Silver Arc